Heart Lessons: Vows
by applecherry
Summary: Lesson Three: How marriage works in different ways. YA.


**Heart Lessons: Vows**

By: _aPpLecHeRrY_

Part three of three. One-shot sequel.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Special Thanks to Tisha who typed, beta-ed, and posted this. Luvyah!

**Notes:** OOC. Fluff alert: more fluff than part one and two. Okay, this was late, I apologize. The PC's broken, what am I supposed to do? Anyway, On with the story.

* * *

_**Lesson Two**: How marriage works in different ways._

_

* * *

__  
_

"Yoh, let me go," she demanded.

"Nu-uh," he was drifting of to sleep. Again.

"Yoh, I'm serious." She stopped wriggling out.

"No," his reply was final.

"If they'll break the dorr down, you'll be fixing." A threat.

"I don't care," sigh, he sure has a thick skull, doesn't he?

"Fine, have it your way," Whoa! Did she just surrender?

Early morning, they're all playing stubbornly like little kids. But it wasn't just an ordinary morning. It was the morning of their wedding day. Everybody else was in a hurry, cramming, and excited. For all those commotion, here they are, still in bed. She, curling up, succumbing in his warm arms. He, tightening his hold on her, never letting go.

The rampage on the door was getting louder, "Yoh Asakura, if you don't come down here and open this door right this instant, I assure you that you won't like a thing that I'll do."

Silence.

3…

2…

1…

CRASH!BANG!THUD!

The next thing Yoh knew, Anna had somehow wriggled out of his hold and was standing in a corner of the room, and the door breakers were struggling his neck and having a barrage of loud complaining and curses.

After what seemed an hour, the rambling stopped. Yoh was chained, courtesy of Ren, and carried in a fishnet by Horohoro. "We're done now Anna. Pirika and Tamao will be here in a minute. See ya later!" and they were gone, leaving Anna with the mess.

It wasn't long before the two arrived. Bringing with them all the instructions and all the things needed, they're gonna get Anna do what they're told whatever it takes.

"Too much make-up!"

"Anna! You're ruining you're hair!"

"Hey, the eye shadow doesn't match,"

"Untie me now or I'll send you back from where you came from!"

"Try us!"

Screaming, harassment, some profanities, and total chaos; are these things really necessary just to make Anna follow?

After hours, the war ceased. The two backed out. "Okay, we're out of make-up and we need another set of hair accessories, and there's something wrong with your dress and I'll need to ask the others about it.

"Then go and buy. Take your time." Anna was getting tired. The two thought about it for a second.

"I won't be going anywhere. I swear." Anna really wanted to get rid of them, isn't she?

"Fine," Pirika sighed, "I'm gonna buy all the things needed and Tamao will be the one to talk about the dress."

"Don't worry. I have no plans of escaping." She sounds convincing.

"We'll be back by lunch," and they're off.

* * *

"Argh! Yoh, what's with your hair?" 

"I'm getting hungry,"

"Hey, could we take a break please? I'm still sleepy,"

"Yeah Ren, it's almost lunch. Let's buy food, Yoh can come,"

"But I'm tired, I wanna sleep,"

"Shut up! Horo, you buy the food, I'll keep an eye on Yoh."

"Uhm, Ren, you still have to get some things to make Yoh look more 'decent'."

"Fine! Yoh, stay here. Horo, buy food and don't eat yet. I'll be going for more instructions,"

"I'll be sleeping. Bye!"

Leaving Yoh alone: is that a good thing? I don't think so. And in a bling of an eye, he's gone.

* * *

"Hey Anna!" climbing the wall, not a good entrance. 

"Yoh, you're not supposed to be here," she didn't look surprised.

"And you're not supposed to be just sitting there also," he joined her under the tree.

"They're off to somewhere. They'll be back by lunch," she leaned on him.

"Oh, Ren and Horo left me too, so I went here. It's boring there." He closed his eyes.

Time stood still in silence.

"Already had lunch?" she asked.

"Nope, Horo was asked to buy, I don't expect anything left," he chuckled.

"I'll cook. Let's go inside."

An the lunch went peacefully, just like an ordinary day. It's such a wonder why the bride and groom whose supposed to be too tensed, were the ones that were too relaxed.

As fate sided them, the people whose supposed to come minutes ago haven't still arrived. They've been granted some more time of peace alone.

_**On their favorite spot they rested…**_

He caught her hand and laced his fingers with hers. His free hand cupped her delicate face and faced her. "Under this tree, I solemnly swear that I'll never hurt you, I'll never leave you, and I'll never make you cry." She opened her questioning eyes. "I just wanted you to know that vows aren't sacred just for marriage, even the simplest of my words are enough." Her features softened and gave him a serene smile. "Then I too, do solemnly swear, that I'll always be by your side, and I'll be loving you whatever the condition may be." He grinned by her words and leaned in to capture her sweet lips in a gentle kiss.

**_… and a melancholy vow was made._**

His head was resting on her lap while she absently rakes her fingers through his hair.

He broke the silence, "Do you think they forgot about us? It's nearly 1pm,"

"Who told you to go here and sleep?" Once again, Yoh was in a fishnet. "You've just been half a day away from Anna. Dude, you're hopeless!" Dragged by a chain they started walking.

"We'll see you later! Make sure Anna's in no sight of Yoh. Thanks," and the other two girls waved back.

Anna just stood and walked towards the door. She stopped midway. "Have you eaten lunch?" Tamao replied with a no. "There's food in the kitchen. I'll be in my room,"

"Okay, thanks. By the way, the dress is fixed and they said that you can do your make-up." Pirika mentioned. Tamao continued, "We'll check on you after we eat." And Anna resumed on walking.

* * *

"Our lunch was great, Yoh! Pirika and Tamao made us food, all for us. Too bad you weren't there." Horohoro sneered. 

"Yeah, all for you. I only had one serving, you took all!" Ren countered. The bickering continued. Yoh kept silent.

"Yoh, were you even listening?"

"Nope," he beamed a sheepish grin, "but guys, don't we have something else to do? It's already 1pm."

The two stopped. "Oh, yeah…" and they proceeded inside Ren's room. "Remind me again why are we here?" Horo asked.

"Orders." Ren plainly said, "By the way, you're in charge of yourself now Yoh. Do what you like with your hair, your clothes, everything. The hell we care. The only orders were to keep you here until the ride arrives."

* * *

TBC… or not. It depends if you're already satisfied. 

This wasn't supposed to be a chaptered one, but it's too long if I add details. Maybe the wedding will come in the next chapter. Thanks for waiting. Our CPU was broke since Friday night. And writing this was delayed coz of school work and laziness, and maybe some writer's block. My computer didn't let me post this so Tisha did. Salamat poh! yaan mo, ayus na ung PC...

Then, as of now, 09'17'05, 7pm, I edited it. I hope you understand. Thanks for the wait! Now, click the little review button over there and flame me. Go!

LuvLotS,

_**-aPpLecHeRrY-**_


End file.
